Memes
by BadFriendsTrio
Summary: We've decided to post the memes we get from dA onto FF. The chapter's will have with one of us is doing the meme as the title.


Name twelve of your favorite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.

1) England

2) Russia

3) America

4) Germany

5) Spain

6) Japan

7) South Korea

8) China

9) Romano

10) France

11) Prussia

12) Canada

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Spain/France… I don't think so.

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

America is pretty hot when he's not stuffing hamburgers down his throat or drinking soda.

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

If Japan got England pregnant then I would wonder how that happened, as there both ukes in my opinion.

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

There was one where Romano was on a boat of all female pirates and Spain took him to his ship (as he was the captain of another ship) and yeah… Spain was against love among crew members…

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

Russia and South Korea wouldn't really be a cute couple.

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

Hmm… Germany/Romano or Germany/ China? I'd say Germany/ Romano if I had to choose.

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

If South Korea discovered America and China in a secret relationship, he would start yelling about how his anki's breasts were his.

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Russia/Japan…Hmmm….

Japan was sold as Ivan's sex slave in order to save his younger sister. He found himself being beaten, raped, and worked to near death every day. He wishes that he would be saved already.

9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Germany/France fluff stories scare me. I don't think there are any though.

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

England/ Spain Hurt/Comfort fic? Pirate Stories.

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

America/Prussia story? America and Prussia are having a prank war to see who's 'awesomer' and they end up hurting the people they love most while doing it, so they try to make it up to them.

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

No one reads South Korea het, but I know at least I myself read Spain slash! Spamano!

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you chose?

If I was writing a songfic about Romano, I would choose me against the World by Simple Plan, most likely.

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

*snickers* Russia/America/Japan? Warning: Yaoi and video cameras.

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

I didn't know China used pick-up lines! Hmmm… On Spain? Probably 'Oh, you're so cute!'

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

FRANCE/ CHINA!

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

South Korea walked in on Russia and Canada having sex? He would run to get help for Canada of course!

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

For Germany to de-flower Iggy? Um… Prussia had slipped them some Viagra and they needed to relieve sexual tension, and no one else was around.

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

…I read South Korea slash!

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

No one I know reads America het unless someone is genderbent.

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Mmm, no

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Russia/Germany/Spain is one that I wouldn't write.

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

… I really don't know what France would scream, and I don't want to think about it nor find out.

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Spain? Just yesterday!

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Japan's super-secret kink is anime and yaoi~

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Oh, Prussia would so shag Romano drunk.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

America tops South Korea. Cause America is a dom, unless with Russia!

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Ten. What title would you give this fic?

"England and Romano are in a happy (hahaha, happy relationship? Those two?) Until Romano suddenly runs off with Germany (Poor Feli! How is he feeling?). England, broken-hearted, has a one-night stand with Prussia (…God…) and a brief unhappy affair with Canada (his son!) then follows the wise advice of Spain (Just because it's love he's talking about) and finds true love with France (YES!)."

I would call this England's crazy affairs!

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

South Korea and China? I wouldn't mind, but my friend would die, as she is a hardcore China fangirl.

30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Canada and England would be disastrous in a relationship.

32. 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Russia and France is totally crack!

33. Is 4 het or slash better?

GERMANY SLASH WITH ITALY! Or Prussia depending on how I'm feeling.

34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

I have read a Spain/Prussia fic. On a dare!

35. Why were 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!

Japan was afraid of South Korea because South Korea is after China and Romano. That actually makes some sense, without Romano.

36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

China would so be Shinetty-Chan.

37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

Two. England's a light weight and Canada won't put up a fight.

38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Hmmm, I personally support America/Russia, but America/Japan isn't TOO bad.

39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

No they wouldn't. It's JAPAN.

40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

Beauty and the Beast

41. If 3 and 11 are doing S & M, who's the sadist?

… America or Prussia being a sadist? America's the sadist…. DON'T KILL ME!

42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

South Korea and Canada don't deserve a song!

43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

I don't think there's evidence of Russia/Germany

44. How hot would 7/3 be?

South Korea/America would be HOT.

45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

South Korea walked in on Russia and China preforming "interesting" activities? Mein Gott, I really don't know!

46. What's 1's secret kink?

England's? Bottoming.

47. How about 12?

Canada's would be Maple Syrup!

48. Or perhaps 10?

Frances would be… England's eyebrows.

49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

England/America/Spain threesome? EngPaiCa! *Laughs*

50. How about 2/4/6?

Russia/Germany/Japan? JapGerSia!

51. Or even 7/8/9?

Korea/China/Romano? ChiOreaMano! (That actually sounds cool the way I say it)

52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

England has a relationship with Japan, but secretly wants Russia. Japan knows this and breaks up with England to go pursue America who's with Prussia. Prussia is also with France, however, who's cheating on Prussia with China. China finds out, and cheats with South Korea, who is, in turn, cheating on Germany. England pursues Russia, who just broke up with Spain, who's now after Romano. England gives up on this and ends up with Canada, while Japan finally ends up with America.

CRAZY.

53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Japan/South Korea in a western fic? Brotherhood of the Cowboys…

54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

I would run away in fear if England and China became canon.

55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

RUSSIA ALWAYS TOPS! BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA, ROMANO, DA!

56. What if it was 3 and 9?

…I don't know! America and Romano are both ukes, in my opinion!

57. 4 and 9?

Germany. At least he would get one half of Italy…

58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Everyone I know reads Romano slash.

59. Or 2 het?

Me and three of my friends read Russia slash. My other two friends (this is my immediate friends circle) read Russia/ Belarus.

60. Write me a little fic for 5/9.

SPAMANO!

Romano had had it. That tomato bastard kept talking about his brother! Everywhere he turned, it was Feli, Feli, Feli! It was the last straw! He wasn't jealous of course, but it was getting annoying to hear his brother mentioned everywhere. Sure he was better at art and trade, but that wasn't an excuse to talk about him every five seconds! He ran for the woods, ignoring the screaming tomato bastard that had decided to chase after him. He quickly dropped in exhaustion, not having any more motivation to run, and sniffles, a few tears sneaking out of his eyes. He wasn't sad! He was just… So angry tears were coming out! "Lovi!" He heard the tomato bastard yell, then felt Spain wrap him up in a hug. "Mi carro tomate." He whispered, making Romano thrash in his arms. "Let go of me tomato bastard! Just go back to my brother and leave me alone!" He yelled, making Spain go limp and let him go. Spain looked down at Romano, a serious look on his face (This fact alone made Romano pretty scared). "You think I'd rather have your brother then you?" He whispered to Romano, making him try to run. Spain put his hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. Cause Tomato bastard could be strong when he wanted to be. Romano whimpered (which he would later deny doing) and shrunk away from Spain. Spain hugged Romano and Romano didn't struggle. It wasn't because he liked him! He just wanted to get the serious look off the tomato bastard's face! "Aww, Lovi, I love you! Your brother is cute, but I like you! If I didn't, why would I of kept you all these years? But sadly, my mi carro tomate hates me, so I should just let him go." Spain said sadly, letting Romano go. Romano stayed where he was, blushing. "Y-yeah? Well, if I wanted to go, I would be gone already Tomato Bastard! So you should be happy I decided to keep you company!" He said, making Spain get a dopey smile on his face. "Let's go home Romano!" He yelled, standing, taking the boys hand and running home, Romano blushing the whole way.

TA DA!

61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

Russia/Romano/South Korea?

Three countries. One bar. When Romano, South Korea, and Russia are drinking, they decide to have a drinking contest! What will the results be?

62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

America as England and South Korea as China!

63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

I love Prussia/Canada fanart!

64. Who would make a better college professor: 6 or 11?

Such a hard decision. Prussia or Japan? Hmm… PRUSSIA! Nahh, Japan.

65. 12 sent 8 on a mission. What is it and does it succeed?

Canada sent China on a mission to find the missing Prussian! He succeeds, with emotional and physical scars.

66. What would 5 most likely be arrested for?

Spain would be arrested for being too sexy.

67. If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?

CHINA! Defiantly China! I don't trust South Korea in the dark!

68. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

South Korea *snickers*

69) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?

Prussia might describe RoChu as "Totally fucked up and unawesome dude!"

70) How emo is Seven?

Oh, South Korea is sooooo emo (Please note the sarcasm)

71) What would One and Four say if they were fighting over Two?

SCENE: England and Germany fighting over Russia!

England: You can have him! I don't want him!

Germany: Why would I want him? I already have Italy!

Chibi!Russia: Mother Russia? *runs over to China*

*England and Germany watch as he hugs China and China runs screaming*

England and Germany: That works *walks away quickly*

72) What would Six look like if he/she was cross-dressing?

Japan would wear a female kimono. And a flower in his hair.

73) What would a One/Two baby look like?

It would have Russia's hair color, intimidating aura, height, and love of sunflowers. It would also have Iggy's amazing green eyes and eyebrows, his love for tea, his ability to see magical creatures, and his accent.

74) What is Five's ultimate weakness?

Spain's ultimate weakness is tomatoes!

75) Would Two and Four be better as siblings or lovers?

SIBLINGS! *dies at the thought of Germany and Russia being LOVERS*


End file.
